This disclosure relates generally to a siderail assembly. More particularly, but not exclusively, one illustrative embodiment relates to a siderail assembly with a grip portion that is movable between a deployed position and a storage position with respect to the siderail body.
Siderails can be used with person-support apparatuses, such as, hospital beds, stretchers, etc. The siderails can be moved between a deployed position and a storage position. In some storage positions, a portion of the siderail can come into contact the lower extremities of a person ingressing/egressing to/from the side of the person-support apparatus. While various siderail assemblies have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.